1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to medical probes. In particular, the invention relates to a system for positioning a medical probe.
2. Description of Related Art
There are many medical procedures that require the insertion of a probe or needle along a specific path or to a specific location within the human body. The execution of these procedures often relies solely upon the vision and tactile sense of the practitioner. For example, a hypodermic needle may be inserted into the jugular vein of a patient as a prelude to catheritization. Incorrect insertion of a hypodermic needle into the jugular may result in a punctured lung or other complications, thus, a post catheritization X-ray is frequently taken to verify the success of the procedure.
Realtime visual information (e.g., ultrasound imaging) regarding internal tissue structures is helpful in avoiding complications during medical procedures; however, realtime imaging techniques may make a procedure significantly more complex. Also, additional personnel or an increased amount of time may also be required.
Optical coherence tomography (OCT) is frequently used for realtime imaging and may be integrated with a number of instruments. Such integrated instruments typically require sterilization before reuse and thus are not well suited to high-volume procedures.
Thus, a need exists for a system and method for positioning a probe that does not require sterilization before reuse. There is also a need for a system and method for positioning a probe that is suitable for use in high-volume procedures.